wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Ghoul (Warcraft III)
Ghouls are the basic warriors of the Undead Scourge. These lumbering, rotting corpses were once Zombies that have made the final transition into true 'undeath'. Ghouls have great stamina and revel in combat with living beings. Ghouls are ravenous cannibals who can regenerate their wounds by eating the flesh of fallen warriors. In addition to being combat units, Ghouls also harvest Lumber. They harvest 20 Lumber as opposed to Human Peasants and Orc Peons that start with 10. Information Ghouls are the basic shock troops. They can be useful throughout the game, especially with upgrades and Ghoul Frenzy. Be sure to research Cannibalize and use it after battles with the enemy and Creeps to heal your Ghouls. At later stages of the game Ghouls can be easily killed by higher level units. You should either be focusing on having a LOT of Ghouls or moving up to Abominations or Necromancers. Ghouls are best when combined with the Death Knight's Unholy Aura and the Dread Lord's Vampiric Aura. Don't continue to focus on Ghouls when it is clear that they are not cutting it. Instead, build up to Abominations, Necromancers, or Frost Wyrms. However, it is still good to have one or two Ghouls, instead of none chopping trees because your core units will require wood that only Ghouls can obtain. Comparison between Peasants Ghouls and Peasants can both harvest lumber for their race. Ghouls are slightly faster then Peasants and even quicker once Ghoul Frenzy has been researched. Ghouls also harvest lumber at a greater rate, gaining two Lumber per swipe on a tree, compared to a Peasant which only gains one. Ghouls can also be used for emergency defenses immediately, compared to Peasants who need to go to a Town Hall to turn into Militia. However, Peasants cost much less (90 compared to 120 gold) and require less food (1 to 2 food). With level 2 Lumber harvesting, Peasants can rival that of Ghouls, both being able to hold up to 20 Lumber at a time. Spells and Abilities Cannibalize :Consumes a nearby corpse to heal 10 hit points per second. It takes 33 seconds to fully consume a corpse. | |- | |} Cannibalize takes a while to work so its best to use it after a battle or to make sure the enemy isn't attacking you while you're using it. Cannibalize and Raise Dead will automatically use corpses in a Meat Wagon as if the corpses were on the ground. So bring Meat Wagons with Exhume Corpses. When units Cannibalize, the most injured units do so first. Group orders won't apply to Ghouls (and Abominations) that are busy Cannibalizing corpses. This is because it would prevent them from healing (Cannibalizing) before the process is complete. Upgrades ;Ghoul Frenzy :Increases the attack rate of Ghouls by 0.25, and increases their movement speed by 80. This upgrade is worth moving up the tech tree quickly to get. If you use Ghouls it is a must have. ;Unholy Strength :Increases the attack damage of Ghouls, Meat Wagons, Abominations, Skeleton Warriors, and Skeletal Mages. : :;Improved Unholy Strength ::Further increases the attack damage of Ghouls, Meat Wagons, Abominations, Skeleton Warriors, and Skeletal Mages. : :: ::;Advanced Unholy Strength :::Further increases the attack damage of Ghouls, Meat Wagons, Abominations, Skeleton Warriors, and Skeletal Mages. :: ;Unholy Armor :Increases the armor of Ghouls, Abominations, Skeleton Warriors, and Skeletal Mages. : :;Imroved Unholy Armor ::Further increases the armor of Ghouls, Abominations, Skeleton Warriors, and Skeletal Mages. : :: ::;Advanced Unholy Armor :::Further increases the armor of Ghouls, Abominations, Skeleton Warriors, and Skeletal Mages. :: Gallery ghoul2.gif External links Category:Warcraft III undead units Category:Ghouls